UNTITLED
by Spamano My Tomato
Summary: TEENAGE FRERARD  Frank Iero has always been so used to blending in. But when he meets Gerard Way things change dramatically. But things might not end well for Frankie…  Suckish Summary I know but hopefully better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: UNTITLED**

**Reason for that stupid title?: MCR did it. The GazettE did it. So why not.**

**Summary: Frank Iero has always been so used to blending in. But when he meets Gerard Way things change dramatically. But things might not end well for Frankie…**

**Pairing: Frerard (Teenage. Revenge era appearences.)**

**Rating: T-M. I'll put it under M.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gee and Frankie. **

**Okay guys! I decided to write one of these. So here it is. I'm sorry if it sucks.**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p>I was never one for trying to be noticed. Even since I was little, I've always tried to blend into the background. I don't really suppose there's a reason for it. I'm not shy exactly, I have no problems talking to people, I just prefer not to. My parents always say I should try to make some friends and stop being so withdrawn. And I keep telling them that I don't need any friends. When people have friends, they tend to miss so much. Too caught up in socialisation that they forget to take note of what's been happening around them. With no distractions, I can see every little detail of every movement anyone makes.<p>

For example. From my seat on a window ledge at the back of the caff, I can perfectly see Eric Cole and his girlfriend Kaylee Phillips. A bit of kissing and flirting going on. Ya know, the sort of sappy thing that makes people gag, me included. But I could see beyond just the actions. He was twisting a piece of her hair between the fingers of his left hand but his right hand rest on his own thigh. Looked pretty normal but the obsessive way he tapped his thumb and kept taking frantic glances to the side told me he needed – no, wanted – to be somewhere else. With someone else. That someone being, judging by the way they stared longingly at him from a few tables away, Rachel Anderson.

Yes, I could tell all that from one analytic glance. It had taken a lot of practice, but with the amount of time I have on my hands, why not.

My study of the cafeteria continued for another 20 minutes or so. People were starting to clear out having finished their lunch and gotten bored of sitting around. There was only around 7 people left. I recognised most of them but there was one person I wasn't sure I'd seen before.

His hair was black and messy, falling just to his shoulders. He was pale like me and wore the same sort of stuff as me too, namely black jeans, a band tee and converse.

I didn't realise originally but he was staring at me and had most likely been staring at me the whole time I was sitting here. I didn't have much of a problem with it, after all I wasn't really one to complain. But it did feel weird being noticed. Not being a part of the backdrop.

He smiled and I realised I had been staring at him too. Flushing red I turned my face away from him and stared down at the notebook sitting on my lap. I hadn't actually wrote much but I decided to look back over what I wrote. Anything to try and avoid this guy's gaze.

Due to the lack of content, flicking through the notebook took up no more than 2 minutes and so I had to pretend to be writing something until the guy either left or stopped staring at me.

And bloody Hell did it take a long time for that to happen. The remainder of lunch to be more precise. The bell was the only thing that made him move and even then he didn't seem to be too keen on removing his eyes from me.

Form time came and went, me blending in again just as before. I only had one class left till I got to go home and be in the sanctuary my parents like to call the attic.

I had become really interested in the stuff up there lately. The only reason I went up there was to get myself a DVD player, but what I found in the dust covered boxes entertained me to an extent I didn't even think was possible from stuff so old.

Then I started getting the idea of moving my room up there. It was spacious and could probably provide more of a living area than my current room.

Caught up in my thoughts I had completely ignored the majority of my English lesson. Therefore when Miss Miller called upon me to answer one of her trivial and not very well worded questions I had no idea what to say. I began stuttering when the start of my fail of an answer was cut off by a violent coughing fit from next to me. I turned to find the guy from the cafeteria literally coughing up a lung. Miss Miller immediately started fussing over him, asking if he was okay whilst I sat there no quite sure what to do.

However, a small bit of paper being pushed against my hand caught my attention and I looked down to see his pale fingers passing it to me. Scanning what it said I smiled slightly. This guy, who I honestly didn't even know, was coughing to death just so I didn't get an answer wrong.

Noticing I had read the paper he slowed down to a softer cough before stopping completely. The whole thing had distracted Miss Miller from waiting for my answer but now that it was over she asked me again. This time though I was prepared. I said the answer that was written on the paper and Miss Miller thanked me, as teachers do.

I wanted to ask the guy his name but the lesson was over all too soon and he had left the class before I even had time to gather my words.

Tomorrow, I would ask him. I would step out from blending in with the shadows and actually talk to someone. I didn't want to be too ambitious but he could be my first friend at this school. Hell, my first friend in general.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Not too bad I hope.<strong>

**If you wanna read frerard fiction that doesn't completely suck then check out schizophrenicclown, scarred, peace love and frerard, mindfreak_iero and cannibalglow on FF. Also check out Caitlinterrykilljoy on dA for amazing mcr fics.**

**:D**

**R&R**

**Tora xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haii thar.**

**This chappy took ages cos I've been watching Miami and LA ink xD**

***disclaims***

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p>Ok I was going to do it. I had decided, after several minutes of debating amongst myself, that I was going to go over there and talk to him. He was sitting in the same place he was sitting in yesterday, just as I was. But today he wasn't watching me. I don't know why exactly but that fact annoyed me slightly.<p>

So eventually, once I had prepared for the first time I would have spoke all day – and it was lunch so that was a pretty long time to not talk – I walked over to him, keeping my head down till I reached the table he sat at.

As I sat down he looked up briefly from the book in his hand, raising his eyebrows slightly at me, before looking back down. I watched him for a few minutes but I ended up sighing heavily and standing up to leave.

I didn't get very far though as I felt a hand on top of mine. Looking back down I saw he had put his book down and was gripping my hand, eyes wide staring at my face.

'Please stay here Frank Iero.' I furrowed my eyebrows and sat down again. He didn't move his hand but I didn't really want to say anything.

'I'm sorry, I don't know your name…' Wow, seven words in a sentence. That's a new record for me.

'Gerard. Gerard way.' He smiled at me and I smiled back.

'Oh that's cool. I'm Frank. But you already knew that…' I bit my lip. I didn't want this to turn awkward so I asked to stupidest question I could ask anyone. Especially after only knowing them for about 5 minutes. 'Do you have a girlfriend?' As soon as I said it I wanted to hang myself.

'Ha no dude I don't swing that way. Why?' I breathed a sigh of relief. I think it was because he didn't think I was weird yet. I mean it couldn't have been because I was glad he likes guys, right?

'Oh no reason really I guess…I don't swing that way either…' What was I saying! You can't just go around telling random people that your gay! Stupid Frank! Stupid!

He winked at me running his tongue along his teeth. My eyes widened in panic. He was gonna rape me! I knew it! I knew that if some guy with a beard and a glasses didn't get little adorable me, then some guy in school would!

'Are you asking me out? Cos I'm all up for it but I would kinda like to know a few details about you first. Like your favourite colours, whether you'd rather be a zombie or a ghost, that sorta thing.'

Completely speechless and lost amongst my thoughts I started clenching and unclenching my fists, repeatedly. This is why I don't talk to people. I panic and then this happens. My breathing had quickened and Gerard was looking at me confused.

'Sorry, I gotta…' And I just got up and left. A few people watched as I left but I didn't care. I knew it would happen. I was away from the shadows now, in full light, letting the eyes of everyone around me, stare right into me.

I spent the rest of lunch standing by my locker. With each second that passed I got more and more worried Gerard was going to come and find me.

By last lesson I was freaking out. I had English and i was sitting next to Gerard. Maybe he wouldn't talk to me. Maybe he would get the message and just leave me alone. But something at the back of my mind told me this was just wishful thinking.

However. Half the lesson managed to pass by without one word being spoken between us. And I hated it. For someone that usually won't talk to people I really hated this silence between us.

Miss Miller wouldn't stop droning on long enough for me to talk to him so I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and scribbled a message on it before passing it to him.

_~Red, Black and Zombies._

I watched as his eyes scanned over the paper and his lips spread into a smile. He spent a while scribbling a reply, passed it to me and read over it.

_~Same! So how about it? I did say I'd go out with you if I found out those answers. I keep my word._

I bit my lip. I did like Gerard. But just as a friend. Or maybe more? I had only really known him less than a day. But every time I looked at him, my focus always went to his lips…And how much I wanted to feel them against mine. This very thought led onto a string of my x-rated fantasies. So whilst attempting to hide a very uncomfortable appearance between my legs I scribbled the most ridiculous answer anyone could ever scribble. But it was the only one I could think of at that precise moment.

_~Friends with benefits?_

I saw his shoulders move in a chuckle as he read over it, and I was getting ready to die. But the reply that came back made my face light up.

_~As long as I spend time with u then I is happy :]_

I moved my hand nearer to his on the table and he placed his on top of mine, interlocking our fingers and squeezing it gently.

I like his version of friends with benefits.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww lol. <strong>

**Kk so there it was. Sorry if it sucked.**

**R&R**

**Tora xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why hello thar ;3**

**No intro needed, don't own frank or Gerard, though the things I would do if I did…;p**

**Enjoy!**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p>Frank knew his parents wanted him to make more friends but he didn't know they'd go so far as to place him in the dorm system.<p>

His school had always had a dorm system and most of the students were in it. The dorms ensured that the students never 'got up too late' because technically they were still under the school rules and the teachers would wake you up.

Personally, Frank had never wanted to be in the dorms. There were far too many people in them for his liking. But now that his parents had actually enrolled him he wasn't so pessimistic. And there was only one reason for that.

And that reason's name was Gerard Way.

He and Frank had been friends now for just over week and Frank was beginning to realise that he really did like Gerard. A lot. But although they had settled with the friends with benefits thing, they had never actually slept together. Or even kissed for that matter. They were still both virgins, a sad fact when you're 16 years of age. So despite the original idea they decided just friends would be best. And they had quickly become best friends. And Frank loved it. He actually had a friend. Suddenly the idea of being in a dorm wasn't so unappealing anymore, because with Gerard there, things could never go wrong right?

Wrong.

Frank had only just dragged his case into the dorm's common room. There were empty bottles of drink everywhere, packets of food, half opened, half spilling all over the stained carpet. Paper and dirty magazines scattered in the middle of the floor. Not that Frank was a clean freak or anything but there are limits.

Physically having to pick the case up because the wheels wouldn't go through the mess, Frank struggled up a few steps towards the dorm room he had been given.

Opening the door with his hip he fell in, practically dropping the case on the floor, narrowly missing his converse clad feet.

This room was cleaner than the common room but not by much. But that was just the fact it was shared by three, now four, teenage boys.

He also noticed that the things the school had been given to put in the room for him, like bed sheets and any electronics, were already there, the bed made with his black bedspread covering it.

Taking a seat on the bed to calm before unpacking his things, Frank decided to take a look and guess at who he was sharing his room with.

Looked like he had the perfect assortment.

One corner of the room was decorated with posters of famous football players and a signed jersey hung proudly in a frame above the blue bed.

Another corner of the room wasn't as highly decorated but there were a few large looking books stacked on the side with titles like 'Advanced Physics' on the spines.

The corner opposite frank played host to a variety of strange and random items. Things like roller skates that didn't match, a light up yoyo (similar to the one that got stolen when Frank was like 5) the empty casing that once held a roll of surgical tape and many half empty packets of tic tacs of various flavours just to name a few.

But he recognised none of these as 'Gerard-ish' things. Sighing and pushing himself of the bed, Frank began unpacking his cases and shoving the clothes into the draw. When he came across a tooth brush in his bag something struck him that he hadn't noticed before.

Where was the bathroom in this place?

~Lessons Over. Frank gone home to collect more stuff.~

'Gerard! Gerard! Hey! Gerard!'

'I AM TRYING TO SLEEP CHRIS WHAT DO YOU F*CKING WANT?'

'Whoa…never mind, you're in a bad mood.'

Out of everyone in the whole of the dorm system why did Gerard have to share a dorm room with Chris, the most annoying kid in his year, Steven, a guy that practically humped the legs of the cheerleaders (seriously, creepy dude) and Ross, a kid that practically humped _his_ leg?

All Gerard wanted was someone normal in which to share his dorm. Or someone attractive at least. Why couldn't he have Frank? Frank was his idea of the perfect roommate. On top of being his best friend, Gerard thought Frank was pretty much sex on legs. And he was. From his soft hair, to his beautiful face all the way down to his ass-hugging, package highlighting jeans.

'Hey. Gerard. Gerard. Rardy. Gerardy. Rard.'

'WHAT!'

'You got a boner.'

Of course Gerard new that but before he had a chance to hit Chris for mentioning it, some you just don't do by the way, the spotty, greasy maggot ran from the room.

Gerard decided that he didn't feeling like sleeping anymore and thought that taking a walk would not only ease his boredom but rid him of his…problem, without out him risking being caught ridding himself of it in more explicit ways.

Grabbing a can of diet coke from Ross's mini fridge – he wouldn't mind – Gerard made his way out of the room only to bump into someone quite short as he was taking a drink, spilling it all over himself.

'What the-' but when Gerard noticed it was Frank his angry look was replaced with one of amusement.

Frank, being the awkward soul he was, was wearing steam punk goggles on his head carrying a toothbrush like it was a light saber rather than just a toothbrush.

'Alright, what's with the goggles?' He was gonna save the toothbrush questioning for a moment.

'You don't like them? Aw. That sucks.' Frank pulled them from his head.

'And the toothbrush?'

'Any idea where the bathrooms are? I thought there'd be one in every room but apparently not.'

Throwing his arm around the shorter's shoulders, Gerard began to pull them down the long hallway of rooms to the large bathroom at the very end.

'Here ya are.' Pulling his arm away from Frank's shoulder, Gerard let his hand brush across the back of his neck before supporting his head with his palm and leaning down, pressing his lips to the smaller's.

Frank didn't struggle or complain but rather surprised Gerard by pulling them both into the bathroom and tangled in passion, towards an empty shower stall where they both collapsed on the floor, tongue still dancing, legs entwining, clothes scattering and moans echoing throughout the empty bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow 2 story updates in 1 day. 0.0 I actually got this done surprisingly fast :p<strong>

**Alright so I kinda had to mention steampunk, tic tacs and surgical tape. xD**

**R&R!**

**Tora xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Star symbolise the end of the lemonish bit. Just in case ya know ur into that xD**

**Don't own Gee nor Frankie.**

**Enjoy!**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p>I didn't care that we could get caught and have my social life ruined after just a week of having one in the first place. All I cared about right now was Frank. He was frantically grinding his hips against mine and I didn't waste time in removing his boxers and helping him with his 'problem'.<p>

My lips wrapped around his member and I sucked hard, pressing my tongue against the shaft and pumping the base with my right hand, touching myself with my left. His grip of my hair tightened as I felt myself arrive closer to coming, assuming he was close too.

*.*.*.*

But then something made us both freeze before we could finish off and release. The bathroom door creaked open and the whistling of no particular tune echoed throughout the large room. I struggled to control my breathing as we waited for the person to leave.

'Anyone in here? Cos if so then just wanted to tell ya that we got an assembly at 4 and its 3:50 now.' The voice was unmistakable for that of Ross, the guy in my dorm room that was obsessed with me far too much for a straight guy with a girlfriend. We stayed silent listening to Ross talk to himself in one of the mirrors before he left finally.

Letting out the breaths both of us had been holding we laughed slightly.

'That was close…' I couldn't help but the way he sounded as he tried to get his breath back, it was just too sexy to resist. But I knew that if we wanted to get to that assembly in time we would need to get changed. It wasn't the first time we had had an assembly for the dorm members during the time I'd been here. Last time it was to do with the halls being decorated with toilet paper by someone that I think that caught, but can't be sure if they did.

I pulled on my shirt and Franks eyes widened. I guess he wasn't expecting that.

'What are you doing? You can't just not finish…' Even though we had known each other for a week now and had just taken part in intimate relations he still spoke quiet and low as if he was talking to a stranger. The way he hadn't had a social life or even much of a home life I assumed, since joining the school, maybe even before, made me realise he was just as new as I was. I was joining a new school and meeting new people, yes. But Frank was only just starting to meet the people he had been surrounded with most days of the week for extensive hours. Scary thought actually.

'Sorry…but we kinda need to get to that assembly. It's embarrassing walking in last.' He didn't question how I knew but instead just grumbled and pulled on his own clothes. As we walked out of the bathroom I was tempted to reach for his hand but I was worried what people would say if they saw us.

'You can hold my hand if you like. I don't care.' He didn't even look up as he spoke, just continued staring forward as he walked. Speechless, I took his hand in mine, caressing the soft skin with my thumb.

'Your hands are really soft…' I did feel kinda stupid telling him that so openly but oh well. It made him smile.

'Do you like art?' His question was sort of random but I replied anyway.

'Yeah, why do you ask?'

'It seems like you'd be good at it. Your little finger is a further distance apart than all your other fingers... To hold a pencil or paint brush in a skilful way.'

Again I found myself speechless. How could he tell that just from holding my hand. I could tell this boy wouldn't fail to amaze me in the future. But in return for him leaving me awestruck on what I hoped was to be a daily basis, I decided I should try and build up his confidence.

I myself had always had a lot of confidence. I wasn't scared to speak my mind but I didn't use this confidence to become someone I wasn't. Most people considered self confident are those on the football team and cheerleading team. They have a lot of friends so they must be pretty confident, right? Even though I personally thought that confidence had nothing to do with the amount of friends they had but rather looks, most people used this as their reasoning.

Then again it's always an important thing to remember the fine line between being confident enough to talk to people and make friends and being so overly confident, going up to people and saying "HI! BE MY FRIEND!" Because that is just creepy.

Eventually we had reached the assembly hall and the everyone was already seated in the plastic blue chairs. I swore to myself. This is exactly what I had wanted to avoid.

Frank however, after a moment of hesitation, walked straight in and sat on a blue chair on the end of the row leaving me a space in between him and a girl I recognised from the many photos Steven had taken off of her (extremely creepy guy), to be Nicole Carson, head cheerleader and the sort of girl that had most the boys in the school chasing after her. Most meaning everyone except Me and my guess Frank.

I didn't make that assumption based on what we had just done in the boys bathroom but rather to fact that every other boy would practically jump out of their skin to get to sit next to her and stare at her far to overly exposed cleavage. But Frank had not only left a space for me to sit next her but didn't even seem to be trying to stare at her chest.

Not long after our entrance, Mr Prillow, head of the dorm system and a particularly unattractive man with his balding head and stubbiness, close the doors and started the assembly.

'Sexual. Relations.' He started off and I could already tell this was gonna be an either funny assembly or an extremely awkward one.

I could already see Frank had gone slightly red, staring down into his lap where my mouth had been minutes before. The thought of how sexy he looked then had started to get me little hard so I crossed my legs in an attempt to hide it. Only to feel a hand on the top of my leg, and it wasn't Frank's. Unless Frank suddenly had bright pink manicured nails and wore pink shirts cut above his belly button. Kinda disturbed I pushed her hand away, hearing a small gasp come from her. Ignoring it I continued to listen to Mr Prillow. I was actually kinda interested in the assembly right now.

'Everyone knows what I mean by sexual relations. All of you should also know that it is not appropriate to do whilst still technically in school.' I felt my heart beat fast and saw in the corner of my eye, Frank had gripped his chair to try and calm his nerves or at least make them less noticeable.

'I'm not going to mention name but I did catch a couple engaging in such relations in the hallway connecting the boys and girls dorms.' I sighed in relief. 'And they were reprimanded for their actions. But I still felt it necessary to call this assembly and remind you all that it is not appropriate. Thank you and you can all return to your dorms now. Dinner is going to be ready soon and as we have a special guest joining us this evening I suggest you all dress smarter than your usually attire.'

We all began to file out of the hall mumbling and chatting. I was about to turn to Nicole and ask what was up with her touch my leg when a hand grabbed mine and pulled me quickly away from the lingering crowds of people and practically dragged me to the boys bathroom.

I was pushed into a shower stall and only then did I realise after my daze that it was actually Frank who stood before me frantically undoing his belt, the only thing keeping his jeans from slipping of his tiny waist.

'Please…Please Gee…finish me off.'

I couldn't say no to that face of his. So finish him off I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it sucked. (lol bad pun)<strong>

**Please read Wind-Up Toy. It's a Frerard on and its amazing!**

**R&R!**

**Tora xxx**


End file.
